


Hobo Suit

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: YOOooo wait a minute! How about you and Sam going to visit Shuri in Wakanda and she’s looking at Sam’s suit like Edna Mode with the “NO” and you’re trying not to laugh while she makes all these adjustments and Sam is so lost caught between being offended and being interested.





	Hobo Suit

You and Sam had been in Wakanda for only 3 days now and Sam just had to show off his Super Suit. He was so proud, but the moment Shuri saw it, she’d laughed and called it a ‘Hobo Suit’.

“What do you mean ‘Hobo Suit’?” Sam exclaimed.

“What I mean is that your Super Suit, as you call it, could be better. Let me make some upgrades,” Shuri asked trying to hide her smile.

“But it works fine,” Sam pouted.

“Just like my brother,” Shuri grumbled. “Just because something works doesn’t mean that it cannot be improved.”

You and Sam chuckled at her response, she was right.

“Fine,” Sam relented as he handed over his suit.

“Come with me to my lab,” Shuri said with a smile. She explained everything that she was going to do to his suit on the way there. You watched as Sam’s face switched from offense to interest the more she talked. Sam had been truly offended at the Hobo Suit comment, but as soon as she began explaining what she was going to do, he grew more and more interested.

She told him that it would be a few days before she finished, but Sam didn’t care, he was beyond excited to see the final results when she was done.


End file.
